Hermione y el secuestrador Enigma
by jessyriddle
Summary: Hermione, una abogada mágica, se ve inmiscuida en un caso sobre secuestro. Junto con Viktor Krum, deberán seguir las pistas para encontrar al rehén con vida. Regalo para Smithback.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic es un regalo para Smithback, por haber adivinado el "culpable" de mi fic "Auror Potter, Harry Potter".

* * *

Sentada en su oficina, Hermione revisaba los últimos casos. Había muchas carpetas sobre el escritorio, algunas eran de los últimos casos cerrados y otras de unos que estaban en curso.

En su trabajo como abogada mágica había visto de todo, desde casos de demandas, donde algún cliente había sido victima de un producto defectuoso, hasta fraudes financieros, y solo unas pocas veces había sido llamada en algún caso de homicidio.

Desde que había salido de la escuela de leyes, había trabajado como fiscal junto con los aurores, y dada su fama de abogada justa e incorruptible, había avanzado en su puesto, hasta llegar a la jefatura, si, Hermione Granger a sus 28 años era jefa de la división de abogados del Ministerio de Magia. Su trabajo consistía en recibir los casos y repartirlos entre los otros abogados, basándose en las especialidades de cada uno, y solo de vez en cuando tomaba ella un caso.

La mujer resopló, estaba harta de todo el papeleo, todas esas carpetas en su escritorio le crispaban los nervios; había propuesto al Ministerio modificar unas cuantas computadoras para poder archivar todo sin necesidad de llenar estantes de pergaminos, pero los magos no confiaban mucho en los cachivaches muggles, por lo que, por mayoría de votos, su propuesta quedó en el olvido.

-Ha llegado eso, señorita Granger- comentó su secretaria entrando a la habitación.

-Gracias Lucy- dijo mientras tomaba la carpeta.

Al abrirla vio que era un simple caso de robo; el acusado había robado unas joyas en una tienda, y los aurores querían encerrarlo durante un tiempo por no ser la primera denuncia que recibían de este tipo.

Después de leer un poco el caso, decidió encargarle el trabajo a Mary, una recién graduada.

-Llévaselo a la señorita Millay, por favor. Dile que se presente con los aurores para que le aclaren sus dudas sobre el caso.

Acomodando las cosas sobre su escritorio, se levantó, tomó su bolso y caminó al atrio del Ministerio, entró en la chimenea y fue hacia su departamento.

Era pequeño y acogedor, situado en el centro de Londres, perfecto para ella. Salió de la chimenea de la sala y fue directamente a la cocina, para prepararse algo ligero para cenar. Al terminar, se dirigió al baño, se dio una larga ducha y se acostó.

Alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, la chimenea crepitó y se escuchó una voz.

-Señorita Granger- gritó un hombre.- Señorita Granger.

Ella salió apresurada de la cama y corrió hasta la chimenea. -¿Kingsley?

El ministro de magia parecía bastante alterado. -Hermione te necesitamos con urgencia. Te espero en mi oficina en 15 minutos.

La mujer no se lo hizo repetir dos veces; corrió al dormitorio, se vistió, se arregló el cabello y se apuró hacia la cocina, donde tomó un café bien cargado y después, lanzó los polvos flu a la chimenea.

oOoOo

Cuando Hermione llegó a la oficina del Ministro Shacklebolt, éste estaba hablando animadamente con Rogers, el jefe de aurores.

-Hermione, que bueno que llegaste, siéntate por favor.- saludó Kingsley.

-¿Cuál es el apuro?- preguntó mirando de reojo a Rogers.

-Nos ha contactado el Ministerio de Bulgaria- hizo una pausa- les llegó una nota a los aurores.

Le pasó un pequeño pergamino a Hermione y ella lo leyó con rapidez.

_Vamos a jugar_

_Thomas Miller está en mi poder, si lo queréis con vida, vais a seguir mis instrucciones._

_Os haré llegar la primera pista dentro de unos días._

_ Enigma_

-Eso es un caso para aurores, ¿por qué me mandó llamar?- cuestionó Hermione.

-Hermione, el secuestrado es un mago inglés, necesito a un abogado que vaya y revise el caso, ayude a los aurores a encontrarlo; hablé con el jefe de aurores búlgaro y se ha negado a recibir aurores ingleses para "entorpecer el caso" pero necesitan un representante británico para que no haya ningún problema legal, ya sabes, derechos humanos y esas cosas. Necesito que escojas a uno de tus chicos. Deberá partir de inmediato.

-Yo iré- dijo Hermione tras meditarlo un momento.

* * *

es un capitulo cortito, pero prometo subir pronto otro cap! XD


	2. Primera Pista

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Primera Pista**

Hermione llegó a la central de trasladores un par de horas después de su encuentro con el ministro. Caminó hasta el encargado, un hombre ya entrado en los años, y éste le entregó una lata de refresco aplastada.

-El traslador se activará en cinco minutos.- dijo con voz monótona. Hermione lo cogió entre sus manos, dándole las gracias, y unos momentos después sintió el clásico jalón detrás del ombligo.

Cuando aterrizó se sintió mareada, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Buscó con la mirada a algún auror búlgaro pero no encontró a nadie.

-¿Usted es la abogada inglesa?- preguntó un hombre detrás de ella.

Hermione pegó un brinco y se dio la media vuelta asintiendo, pero en cuanto enfocó al auror, se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Viktor?

-¡Hermione! No sabia que vendrías.-respondió el hombre, mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. -Hace mucho que no sabia de ti, tienes mucho que contarme.- le reprochó.

-Lo siento, por no haberte escrito en los últimos meses, he estado ocupada.- respondió ella; realmente lo lamentaba, la ultima carta que le había escrito había sido hace más de seis meses, cuando ella y Ron habían decidido terminar su noviazgo de hace años; y desde entonces no había ni siquiera contestado las que Viktor le había enviado, guardándolas en un cajón de su escritorio, alegando que más tarde le respondería, aunque ese no había sido el caso.

-No te preocupes, ahora, el trabajo nos llama. Voy a aparecernos en el cuartel de aurores.

Ella asintió y él cerró su mano alrededor de su brazo; un segundo después, se encontraban en el ministerio de magia.

El ministerio búlgaro tenia una estructura circular donde se podían ver muchas puertas, cada una llevaba a un departamento en especifico; en la entrada, se veía un amplio atrio, en el centro había una pequeña fuente rodeada por plantas y bancas, en donde los empleados podían descansar entre trabajo.

Viktor la guió por una puerta, donde una placa dorada rezaba "_Cuartel de Aurores"_, la empujó y le indicó a la mujer que pasara; una vez dentro se encaminaron a la oficina del jefe de aurores, donde un hombre grande y barbudo los estaba esperando.

-Buenos días Viktor, señorita Granger.- saludó Frasky con un gesto de la cabeza.

Ellos respondieron los saludos y se pusieron al día sobre el caso.

-Señorita Granger, como ya le habrá informado el ministro británico, un mago perteneciente a su país ha sido secuestrado. Ha enviado una nota anónima al cuartel, pero no pudimos rastrear ninguna dirección; ni siquiera una firma mágica. Parece ser que no tiene intención de lastimar al rehén, pero no podemos estar seguros. Por obvias razones, necesitamos que usted esté al tanto de todos los avances y si es preciso ayudarnos a encontrarlo.

Ella escuchó con atención, poniendo en marcha su cerebro tratando de buscar alguna solución, pero evidentemente no habría mucho que hacer, al menos, hasta recibir la primera pista.

Se despidieron y Krum invitó a la mujer a cenar. Al llegar al restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa apartada y empezaron a ponerse al día.

-Dime Hermione, ¿qué ha sido de ti?

- Me ascendieron hace unos meses en el ministerio, ahora soy jefa de la división de abogados.- respondió ella un poco cohibida, no le gustaba alardear sobre sus logros.

-Eso es excelente, yo no tengo mucho que contarte, te he mantenido informada en mis cartas. Me convertí en auror hace un año, después de dejar el equipo debido a una lesión. No ha pasado nada interesante desde entonces.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasaron la noche platicando, hasta que alrededor de las 10, Hermione cansada, le pidió a Viktor que la llevara a un hotel.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa.- ofreció el hombre.

Ella negó sonriendo, y juntos fueron hacia el hotel, donde se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Subió apresurada hasta su habitación, se desvistió y se acomodó en la cama, sucumbiendo rápidamente al sueño; en sus pensamientos solo había una persona: Viktor Krum.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione bajó hacia la cafetería para desayunar, encontrándose con el chico que le había robado el sueño la noche anterior.

-¡Viktor! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Hola Hermione, te traje el desayuno. Tenemos prisa. Ha llegado una nota al cuartel y nos han llamado.- respondió pasándole un café y una bolsa con pan recién horneado relleno de mermelada.

Hermione dio un sorbo al café y un mordisco al pan antes de enredar su brazo con el de su amigo y desaparecer.

En el ministerio, todo era un completo caos. Aurores iban y venían por todos lados, cargados con libros y pergaminos, buscando frenéticos algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó ella.

-No tengo idea, vamos a buscar a Frasky.

Se encaminaron a la oficina del jefe y lo encontraron leyendo un grueso libro.

-Jefe, ¿Qué ha pasado?

El otro no le respondió solo le pasó un pequeño pergamino.

_No hay mucho que un hombre puede hacer para evitar su desdicha. _

_A menos que pueda echarle un vistazo. _

_Solo hay un lugar donde el tiempo se confunde._

_El tiempo corre…_

_ Enigma_

Viktor y Hermione se miraron preocupados; no tenían idea de a que lugar se refería el secuestrador, pero tendrían que averiguarlo.

* * *

¡Segundo capitulo! ¿alguna sugerencia? vamos vamos a dar ideas XD


	3. Prognostikon

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Prognostikon**

Viktor y Hermione se encerraron en una oficina desocupada, tratando se entender la pista dejada por el asesino.

-Solo hay un lugar donde el tiempo se confunde.. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?- preguntó enfadado Krum.

-Creo que lo impórtate aquí es el tiempo.- intervino Hermione. -¿Como diablos se controla el tiempo?

-No se puede.- razonó Viktor. -Quizás habla de un giratiempo.

-Imposible- contestó Hermione acercando el pergamino. - No hay mucho que un hombre puede hacer para evitar su desdicha. A menos que pueda echarle un vistazo. Está hablando de ver el futuro, el giratiempo solo puede ir al pasado.

-¿Existe algo que pueda ver el futuro?- preguntó confundido el auror.

-No que yo conozca, a menos que hable de adivinación. Pero no es una ciencia exacta.- replicó ella.

-Si habla de eso podría ser cualquier cosa, desde tazas de té hasta bolas de cristal.- resopló él desilusionado.

-No puede ser algo tan amplio. El tipo es listo, no dejaría una pista tan simple y poco exacta.

Improvisamente una idea llegó a la cabeza de Hermione.

-Viktor, vamos a mi hotel. - dijo agarrando su chaqueta y saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta. El chico se levantó de la silla, corriendo tras ella.

-Hermione esper…- dijo estrechándole el brazo antes de desaparecer.

El hombre parpadeó recuperando la compostura. -¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi habitación. Se me ocurrió algo.- dijo ella sonriendo y caminando hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba en el cuarto.

"A mi también se me ocurrieron cosas" pensó Viktor, se sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar sus pensamientos y se regañó mentalmente "No pienses en eso, estamos trabajando", la voz de Hermione lo regresó a la realidad.

-Vamos a buscar en Google.- afirmó ella, sacando de su bolso una laptop.

-¿en donde?- preguntó confundido.

-En Internet Viktor, estoy seguro de que si quiere jugar con los aurores, es algo difícil de encontrar, y la mayoría de los magos jamás buscaría por medios muggles.

-Eres brillante Hermione- elogió el chico asombrado por su lógica.

La mujer empezó a teclear "tiempo" en el buscador, y esperaron los resultados. La tecnología muggle se volvía un poco lenta cerca de la magia, así que tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos antes de ver los resultados.

Hermione empezó a buscar y después de descartar paginas de clima y zonas horarias, encontraron algo interesante.

-¿Saturno? ¿Kronos?- leyó confundido Krum.

-Ese chico es un genio, estoy segura que está relacionado con eso. Saturno o Kronos es el dios del tiempo de la cultura romana y griega respectivamente. Mitológicamente eran los únicos que podían alterar el tiempo a su consideración. - explicó Granger.

-¿Cómo los encontramos?

-Déjame revisar- después de teclear algo, abrió otro enlace. -Saturno tenia un templo en Roma, solo quedan ruinas en el Foro Romano. Parece demasiado sencillo, pero definitivamente deberemos ir a investigar.

-Está bien, enviaré una lechuza para que nos preparen un traslador.- el hombre apareció tinta y pergamino, escribió una pequeña nota y luego tocó con la punta de su varita su placa de auror y una lechuza apareció a su lado. El ministerio había modificado ese método de comunicación para que fuera más rápido y efectivo, sin miedo de que alguien pudiera interceptar cartas oficiales.

-¿y que haremos hasta entonces?- cuestionó ella.

-Relajarnos.- dijo Viktor recostándose en la cama.

Ella sonrió, prendió el radio para escuchar un poco de música, y se recostó a su lado.

El sonido de un picoteo en la ventana los despertó, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de en que momento se habían quedado dormidos. Hermione se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que había dormido en el pecho del búlgaro, trató de disimular corriendo hacia la ventana para dejar entrar la lechuza.

Desató el pequeño pergamino, _"está listo, os espero en el ministerio"_ decía la nota.

-¡Viktor!- gritó ella. -Vamos, ya está el traslador.

Se acomodaron la ropa, tomaron los apuntes sobre los posibles sitios que investigaron y desaparecieron hacia el cuartel de aurores.

Frasky los estaba esperando con un viejo cepillo en las manos. - Así que creéis tener una pista.-comentó no muy convencido. - Espero que así sea.- concluyó pasándole el traslador a la pareja.

Aterrizaron en una destartalada taberna mágica en Roma, donde el cantinero les indicó amablemente una habitación, además de proporcionarle un mapa turístico de la ciudad.

Encerrados en la privacidad del cuarto, estudiaron el mapa buscando el Foro Romano.

-Mira aquí está, y podríamos llegar por aquí.- comentó él trazando una ruta con el dedo.

-Hermione miró su reloj y soltó un bufido. -No llegaremos a tiempo, cierran en una hora.

-Vamos Herm, ¿qué no eres bruja? Es un caso de secuestro no creo que le importe a nadie que visitemos unas ruinas con tal de salvar al rehén.

-tienes razón, vamos.

Al llegar al sitio arqueológico, se escondieron bajo hechizos desilusionadores y entraron.

Empezaron a lanzar hechizos de rastreo, que debido a la gran cantidad de magia antigua presente en el lugar, no los llevaron a ninguna parte.

Tras horas buscando en el antiguo Templo de Saturno sin encontrar nada, llegaron a la conclusión de que era el sitio equivocado.

Resignados, regresaron a la taberna para informar al jefe de aurores que necesitarían un nuevo traslador, esa vez a Grecia.

En la habitación de la taberna, la mujer se sentó tras el escritorio, revisando sus apuntes y buscando el lugar más adecuado para empezar.

-Cuatro lugares le rendían culto a Kronos: Atenas, Beocia, Rodas y Cirene. ¿Cuál crees que sea el lugar adecuado?

-Atenas es muy obvio, yo la descartaría.- opinó Krum parado detrás de ella, mientras le masajeaba los hombros.

-Está bien, empezaremos con Rodas.- concluyó.

Viktor acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica y depositó un beso, sin dejar nunca los masajes.

-Vik, no es el momento- suspiró ella, moviendo sin darse cuenta su cabeza, dejando su cuello expuesto.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.- le susurró en el oído.

Se dejó llevar, empezó a besar al chico con pasión; empezaban a quitarse la ropa cuando le llegó una idea a la mujer.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó.

Krum la miró extrañado, sin entender de que estaba hablando. -Se de que está hablando el acertijo.

-Vale, me lo puedes contar mañana- comentó él, tratando de reanudar su actividad anterior.

-No espera, es importante.- replicó ella alejándose- Escucha, creo que habla del Prognostikon, el disco mágico de Pergamo. Es la base de la adivinación moderna. No se como no se me habrá ocurrido antes. Debemos ir a Cirene.

Al ver que el otro no se movía, volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué esperas? Avísale a Frasky, para que nos dé un traslador.

Resignado, Viktor siguió las instrucciones y se comunicó con su jefe.

Al día siguiente irían a Grecia.

* * *

tercer capitulo recién salido XD

algunas cosas que aparecen aquí si son reales, como los templos y ciudades en donde se veneraba a los dioses Saturno y Kronos, al igual que el Prognostikon, pero muchas cosas me las invento para que encaje.

solo quería dejar en claro eso :D


	4. Segunda Pista

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Segunda Pista**

Viktor se despertó de muy mal humor, la noche no había terminado como había querido. "si tan solo Hermione hubiera entendido a lo que se refería el acertijo más tarde…" pensó con amargura.

La chica acababa de salir del baño, estaba envuelta en una toalla, se acercó a una silla donde estaba su maleta y buscó en el interior lo que se pondría para esa aventura.

Al encontrar el atuendo, notó como Viktor se le había quedado viendo y con una sonrisa coqueta se volvió a encerrar en el baño para poder vestirse.

Krum sonrió, tal vez no estaba todo perdido, quizás aún tenia oportunidad.

Esperó a que la castaña saliera, y cuando abrió la puerta, se lanzó sobre ella besándola, sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar ante al ataque. Ella correspondió el beso, lo cierto es que había estado deseando aquello desde que había vuelto a ver a su amigo, pero por un lado no quería poner en riesgo la investigación por sus hormonas. Ya tendrían tiempo de desquitarse una vez cerrado el caso.

Hermione se separó un poco - Venga Vik, prepárate, el traslador se activa en una hora.- y en un susurro añadió.- continuaremos con eso más tarde.

Eso animó al chico, y media hora después, la pareja se encaminaba hacia la central de trasladores italiana.

Aterrizaron en un campo cercano a las ruinas de la ciudad; desde que la habían declarado como patrimonio de la humanidad, el turismo había aumentado drásticamente. Las ruinas estaban concurridas, los que les dificultaba la búsqueda.

Empezaron a inspeccionar el templo de Zeus, observaron cuidadosamente cada piedra del lugar, las columnas, pero no había nada extraño o fuera de lo común.

-¿Crees que nos hemos equivocado?- preguntó Krum.

-No creo, aún quedan lugares que revisar, tiene que ser aquí, estoy segurísima.- comentó ella mirando a su alrededor.

Buscaron en la necrópolis, pero siguieron sin encontrar lo que buscaban.

Caminaron hacia la entrada del templo de Apolo, y Viktor paró a Hermione.

-Mira- dijo indicando el piso- ¿Qué es?

-Es lo que estábamos buscando- respondió. En la piedra estaba entallado el signo del prognostikon; era el lugar correcto.

Se abrieron paso entre las rocas, de vez en cuando encontraban pequeños símbolos que les indicaban que seguían el camino correcto. Llegaron a una explanada, donde en la antigüedad había estado el altar del templo, y justo en el medio un pequeño cofre sellado con magia.

Viktor lanzó unos cuantos hechizos para verificar el cofre y asegurarse de que no hubiera maldiciones en el. Hermione se acercó, con un simple Alohomora lo abrió y cogió el pergamino en su interior.

Viktor se acercó a ella para leer la segunda pista.

_Hubo un tiempo en que brujas y muggles no estaban distanciados y cooperaban entre ellos._

_Si encuentras el lugar, estarás más cerca de atraparme._

_ Enigma_

El hombre miró a la chica esperando alguna idea, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea de que lugar habla.- respondió abatida.

-Encontremos un hotel para descansar, le mandaremos las noticias a Frasky y luego pensaremos en algo.- la animó él. Ella asintió.

Una vez en el hotel, se acercaron a la chimenea, y vía flu informaron al jefe de aurores sobre la nueva nota.

-No te preocupes Viktor, pondré a los chicos a investigar la nueva pista. Aunque viendo las circunstancias estoy seguro que llegareis primero a la conclusión. Muy buen trabajo. Señorita Granger ¿quiere que avise al Ministro Británico sobre los avances o prefiere hacerlo usted?- preguntó con cortesía.

-Mejor avísele usted, Jefe Frasky.

Este asintió y se despidió de la pareja.

El hombre miró a la chica con intensidad -¿continuamos lo de la mañana?- le susurró al oído.

Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro, atrapando sus labios en un intenso beso. Él deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, acariciándole algunos puntos sensibles que le hicieron escapar algunos gemidos.

-Espera- dijo entrecortadamente Hermione, alejándose un poco.

Él la miró sorprendido y un poco temeroso de que volviera a pasar lo de la noche anterior, pero ella empezó a desvestirse, dándole un fabuloso espectáculo al chico.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, se acercó a la cama y se deslizó entre las sabanas. Viktor aún no se había movido, pero reaccionó cuando la castaña le indicó que se acercara.

Con toda prisa se quitó la ropa, aventándola por la habitación y se recostó junto a ella, empezando a besarla.


	5. Tercera Pista

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Tercera Pista**

Hermione abrió los ojos, ya debía ser de mañana por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana, miró a su lado y vio a Viktor durmiendo plácidamente. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar la noche anterior; se habían dejado llevar, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir hasta salvar al señor Miller.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó, se vistió y prendió su laptop, decidida a encontrar alguna nueva pista.

Volvió a releer el acertijo y bufó.

— Hay tantos lugares que podrían ser.. — murmuró para si.

Empezó a teclear sin encontrar ningún dato relevante.

— Todas los pueblos antiguos creían en la magia, podría ser Egipto, Roma, Grecia, las culturas precolombinas… debe haber algo..

Krum despertó, y vio a la chica concentrada viendo la pequeña pantalla de la computadora; después de vestirse, se acercó y la besó.

— Buenos días preciosa, ¿trabajando tan temprano?

—Vik, necesitamos resolver el acertijo— se excusó ella.

—¿Al menos desayunaste?- preguntó. Ella enrojeció, dándole a entender al hombre que se le había olvidado por completo. — Iré por algo de comer ¿vale?

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al restaurante del hotel. Cuando regresó, la mujer estaba leyendo varios artículos sobre las pirámides egipcias; al percatarse de su regreso dejó de lado la investigación, se apresuró a tomar el vaso de café que le tendía Viktor y el plato de tostadas.

—Eso es muy bueno— comentó el chico, dándole una mordida a un sándwich — Tenia mucha hambre.

— Yo también, anoche no cenamos — replicó ella.

—Estábamos ocupados en cosas más importantes — respondió él con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella sonrió y al terminar el desayuno, volvió a su computadora para investigar.

— En Egipto los sacerdotes usaban magia y eran importantes para la sociedad; pero no sabría donde buscar, lo mismo va para Roma y Grecia, todos los templos se dedicaban a la magia y era algo aceptado. No hay nada en especifico. Queda America, pero no estoy convencida de que sea allá.— comentó ella.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Krum.

— Seria demasiado vasto el campo de investigación, además de que está demasiado lejos; es decir, ése tipo pretende hacernos encontrar al señor Miller con vida, lo que me lleva a pensar que no pueden ser lugares extremadamente alejados el uno del otro.- razonó Hermione.

— Siguiendo tu lógica, entonces está en Grecia.— respondió él.

— Puede ser, pero ¿Dónde?

— Hay que revisar otra vez la pista— dijo, al momento de empezar a leer el pergamino, otra vez.

Hermione leyó una y otra vez la pequeña nota, tratando de encontrar alguna pista oculta, justo como había hecho con la primera.

— brujas y muggles— murmuró ella. — habla de mujeres, no de hombres.

— ¿alguna idea?

— ninguna — contestó abatida.

— Tal vez tiene relación con el lugar donde encontramos la segunda nota. Lo encontramos en el templo de Apolo ¿no?

Hermione miró a Viktor con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, después esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

— Eres un genio Vik, es tan obvio, y tan sencillo… — divagó ella.

— ¿Qué averiguaste?

— Enigma se refiere al Oráculo de Delfos. Por eso habla de brujas, las pitonisas eras brujas que se dedicaban a la adivinación e interpretaban los símbolos para cualquier persona que quisiera consultar el oráculo.

— Incluyendo muggles — agregó Viktor al ver por donde iba la conversación.

— Exacto, incluyendo muggles. Además el Oráculo de Delfos tenia un importante templo dedicado al dios Apolo. Por eso nos dejó la pista en el templo. Es lógico que tenga una conexión. Tenemos que ir allá.

El hombre no se lo hizo repetir y salieron rápidamente del hotel.

Cerca de una hora después, llegaron a Delfos. Caminaron hacia las ruinas del que alguna vez fue un grandioso templo dedicado a Apolo y buscaron entre las rocas.

—No encuentro nada— comentó Viktor.

—Ni yo, pero estoy segura que se refiere a ése lugar. Todo encaja— replicó la mujer. — Oh.. Por supuesto; las consultas no se hacían dentro del templo, sino afuera. Vamos. — gritó antes de correr hacia el lugar correcto.

Se paró frente al pequeño cofre y, como había hecho en Cirene, Viktor lanzó unos cuantos hechizos, y al ver que todo estaba perfecto, lo abrieron.

_En las profundidades de una cueva se esconde una legendaria criatura,_

_Una vez fue guardián, pero alguien lo alejó_,

_¿Te atreverías a buscarlo?_

_ Enigma_

Se miraron alarmados.

— ¿legendaria criatura?— balbuceó Krum, — No planeo enfrentarme a ningún ser mitológico o lo que sea.

—No tenemos opción Viktor.— sentenció ella, estaba decidida a acabar con todo eso.

* * *

Es el penúltimo capitulo, en el próximo se descubrirá todo :D


	6. Final ¿Feliz?

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Final ¿Feliz?**

Fueron a un restaurante cercano para comer, mientras trataban de descifrar la pista lo más rápido posible.

Hermione estaba devanándose los sesos tratando de recordar algún ser mitológico usado como guardián.

—Las gárgolas son guardianes— comentó Viktor.

— También los grifos y las quimeras se consideran como tal, pero ¿conoces alguna que fue alejada de su lugar protegido?— el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Los cerberos también son usados como guardianes — comentó la mujer recordando el horrible perro de tres cabezas con el que se había enfrentado en su primer año en Hogwarts.

—Una esfinge — opinó el chico.

— Nos estamos desviando, dice que está en una cueva, la mayoría de esas criaturas no sobrevivirían en una cueva; además tiene que estar relacionado con Delfos.

—¿Por qué no buscamos en tu cacharro muggle? — preguntó Viktor.

— ¿Qué busco? ¿Guardián de Delfos?— preguntó sarcástica.

— No perdemos nada intentándolo…— replicó él un poco ofendido.

—Vamos a intentarlo — dijo sacando la laptop de su bolso y empezando a teclear. —No puedo creer que funcionara — murmuró después de un rato. — Mira, aquí dice que el guardián de Delfos era un dragón llamado Delfine, aunque después recibió el nombre de Pitón. Según la mitología, Apolo lo alejó y lo encerró en el monte Parnaso. Creo que debemos ir ahí.

— ¿Cómo piensas enfrentarte a un dragón?— preguntó Viktor un poco pálido.

— Vamos a llamar a Frasky y veremos que nos dice. Deberá traer dragonolistas y ellos podrán dormirlo.

—Le aviso en seguida— comentó Krum, y se alejó para poner al tanto al jefe de aurores búlgaro.

Hermione suspiró, definitivamente ése era el peor caso que había enfrentado, si hubiera querido enfrentar seres peligrosos hubiera seguido los pasos de sus mejores amigos y hubiera sido auror. Pero no, ella había decidido alejarse de todo peligro y ahora, por simple burocracia, estaba involucrada en un secuestro en otro país. Se permitió maldecir a Kingsley en su mente, y al terminar, vio a Viktor regresar.

El hombre le comentó el plan que había ideado con su jefe; un escuadrón de aurores se uniría a la pareja y estarían respaldando al grupo de dragonolistas que llegarían en una hora desde Rumania.

Una hora después, Hermione, Viktor y cuatro aurores más, estaban abriéndose paso por la vegetación, seguidos de cerca por un equipo de dragonolistas, hasta quedar frente a una sólida pared de piedra. Se podía sentir la magia flotando en el aire, se acercaron y pudieron ver claramente las runas entalladas en la montaña; ese debía ser el acceso a la cueva. Una auror joven se acercó, y con su varita empezó a escribir runas que hacían desaparecer las anteriores. Al terminar, la pared se movió dejando un enorme agujero.

—Vamos— apuró Hermione.

Los rumanos entraron primero, ellos tenían que asegurar el bienestar de los aurores y calmar al dragón.

Encontraron el enorme animal recostado durmiendo, los especialistas se acercaron y al no ver ningún peligro, les indicó a los otros que era seguro acercarse.

Hermione y Viktor buscaron rápidamente algún indicio, y encontraron el pergamino justo debajo de la pata del dragón.

— ¿Cómo diablos vamos a cogerlo?— susurró enojado Krum.

La chica no contestó, pero apuntó con su varita hacia la nota y con un simple accio lo convocó. El pergamino llegó velozmente a su mano, pero el movimiento despertó al dragón, que miró furiosos a los intrusos.

—¡Escapéis!— gritó alguien desde algún rincón.

Los aurores empezaron a correr hacia la salida, mientras los expertos trataban de calmar la criatura con cierta dificultad.

Una vez a salvo fuera de la cueva, la pareja miró al pergamino.

_Yo os puedo llevar hasta Thomas Miller, sólo tendréis que decir el nombre del guardián._

_No intentéis nada, el auror y la abogada son los únicos que podrán viajar._

_ Enigma_

— ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Sabe de nosotros! Seguramente nos ha estado siguiendo todo el tiempo — murmuró la mujer.

— ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?— respondió alterado el chico.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Hermione volvió a hablar.

—Pon tu mano sobre el pergamino, creo que es un traslador, que se activará con el nombre del dragón— Viktor obedeció y la chica murmuró— Delfine.— sintieron el jalón detrás del ombligo y un par de segundos después se encontraban en una amplia habitación iluminada.

Frente a la pareja se encontraba un joven sonriente, que sostenía el cuerpo semiconsciente del rehén.

—¡Hola! — saludó alegre. — Estoy complacido, no esperaba que pudieran descifrar mis acertijos. Es la primera vez que logran encontrarme. Y en menos de una semana, impresionante — elogió el joven.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó brusco el auror.

— Soy Erasmus Vlahos, pero no creo que conozcas el nombre, ni te va a servir. Muchos me conocen como un guía turístico llamado Terry Vyraz — Dijo cambiando sus facciones juveniles por las de un anciano.

Hermione jadeó al reconocer el hombre que les había dado indicaciones en Cirene.

—También como un simple mesero— volvió a hablar el hombre cambiando su apariencia por la de un joven delgado y ojeroso. El mismo que les había atendido en el restaurante en Delfos.

—Eres un metamorfomago — susurró la chica. —Pero es imposible lograr un cambio completo en el cuerpo— murmuró sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Evidentemente no, señorita Granger. Se necesita buscar en los lugares correctos y.. magia.— una desagradable risa surcó el aire.

— Deje al señor Miller y aviente su varita hacia nosotros — habló con calma Viktor.

El secuestrador esbozó una sonrisa. — No lo creo— dijo mientras empujaba al rehén hacia la pareja y desaparecía. En el lugar donde hace solo unos segundos había estado el criminal, había quedado una nota.

_Buen trabajo, __ojalá__ todos los aurores fueran tan inteligentes._

_Me hubiera evitado muertes innecesarias._

_ Erasmus Vlahos_

—Hemos dejado escapar a un asesino — se lamentó ella.

—Por el momento deberíamos estar feliz con haber encontrado sano y salvo al señor Miller.— Viktor trató de animar a la chica y desaparecieron los tres hacia el ministerio búlgaro.

Tanto Shacklebolt como Frasky estaban festejando el haber encontrado al secuestrado y nadie parecía lamentarse realmente por no haber atrapado al supuesto asesino.

Viktor y Hermione decidieron alejarse del bullicio y se aparecieron en el hotel de la chica. Sin muchos preámbulos, se entregaron el uno al otro, a sabiendas que quizás, esa fuera la ultima vez.

A la mañana siguiente, la mujer se despertó y frunció el ceño al notar la cama vacía. Viktor se había ido sin siquiera despedirse.

Enfadada, se dirigió a la central de trasladores, en el vestíbulo preguntó sobre el traslador que tendría que tomar, cuando vio a Viktor llegar corriendo.

— Herms, ¿por qué te vas sin despedirte? — le preguntó dolido.

Ella lo miró enfadada. — ¿yo? Tu te fuiste sin decirme nada— le recriminó.

—¿de que hablas? Anoche te busqué en el ministerio, cuando no te encontré pensé que habías ido descansar, debías estar agotada. Por eso no fui a buscarte.— explicó Viktor confundido por la actitud de la chica.

— Tu me acompañaste al hotel — Hermione no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces vio a lo lejos un chico sonreírle de manera descarada, antes de cambiarse el rostro por el de Krum. Ella soltó un jadeo, horrorizada por lo que eso significaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, éste desapareció.

Viktor la sacó de sus pensamientos, — No importa, olvídalo. Solo dime, ¿nos volveremos a ver? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró, tratando de calmarse, y con una sonrisa forzada, respondió. — Por supuesto.

Le dio un rápido beso, antes de coger su traslador y regresar a Inglaterra.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado Smithback :D

fue muy cortito pero mi cerebro no daba para mas XD


End file.
